Questions and Answers
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Logan has so many questions, and one simple statement from James could answer them all...and either make him the happiest person in the world or break his heart. Does James love him? SLASH! Please R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this fic because I've been working for a month on it, and I'm really proud of how it turned out! I would also like to dedicate this fic to **VannyMaslow**, who requested that I write a Jagan ifc! :D **PLEASE READ&REVIEW! :D **

**Questions and Answers**

Logan Mitchell loved nothing more than to crawl into his cozy bed after long day of school, rehearsals, homework, and whatever crazy plan he and his band mates were currently undertaking. The softness of his mattress and the coolness of his sheets never ceased to make his tense muscles melt away, and cause whatever jumbled thoughts that filled his head to disappear.

However, there was one thing that not even the relaxed state of a coma could make him forget: the undeclared love he felt for James. Ever since that day in fifth grade when the pretty boy had defended him from the wrestling team when he called them jerks in Latin, he'd had a deep crush on him, which quickly turned into something more when he hit puberty. He just couldn't take his eyes off him, or stop the erotic fantasies from entering his head whenever he saw him shirtless by the pool….or wearing his signature black tank top…..or getting all hot and sweaty in the dance studio…or bending over to pick up something…..or practically anything else that his hormone-crazed teenage body could consider remotely sexual.

He so wanted to tell James how he felt, but at the same time, there was this ever-present fear that the pretty boy wouldn't reciprocate the feelings or yell at him and never want to have anything else to do with him. If that happened, Logan didn't know what he would do. He would be heart-broken. He didn't think he would be able to go on knowing that the boy he loved so much hated him.

These and many other thoughts bounced around inside Logan's head as he made his way from the living room to the bedroom he and James shared. The four of them had been enjoying one of their usual late movie nights, but Logan felt the need to excuse himself early because he couldn't take his eyes off James. The pretty boy just looked so damn hot with the pale blue light from the TV flickering across his face and perfect hair. He had also been wearing his black tank top, so the view of his perfectly-toned biceps didn't help in the slightest. After feeling his eyes drifting from the screen for the thousandth time that night, Logan made up some lame excuse about needing to finish up his homework. He rushed out of the room before any of his friends could protest, and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally shut the bedroom door behind him.

Stepping over to sit down on the edge of his twin-sized bed, he frustratedly ran his fingers through his brunette hair. He didn't know how much longer he could take being tortured by his feelings for his best friend. He knew it was highly unlikely that James felt the same about him judging by how he was constantly chasing practically every girl at the Palmwoods. _But maybe he's just chasing girls to cover up the fact that he loves you. _Logan quickly shook this thought from his head, not wanting to get his hopes up just to have them thrown away by the obvious truth.

Not wanting to sit there and get all emotional over his feelings like he had so many times before in secret, he stood up and began disrobing for bed. He dropped his clothes in a pile next to his bedside table, then got his favorite blue-plaid pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt out of his top dresser drawer. His mood was lifted just slightly when his body was enveloped loosely by his pajamas. He then moved the corner of the covers on his bed aside, and crawled underneath them. He wasn't sleepy, but he didn't have anything else to do. He'd finished his homework before dinner, he didn't feel like reading one of his many books, and if he turned on the TV, his friends in the next room would hear it and come try to convince him to join them once again in the living room.

He didn't know how long he'd lain there when he heard the TV in the next room turn off, and three sets of footsteps soon sounded out in the hallway. Two of the footsteps continued down the hall, while one stopped outside the door. As soon as Logan heard the door open, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The next series of sounds he heard was that of James shuffling about the room while he changed into his pajamas, then got into bed. All was silent for a few minutes….that is, until a moan sounded from James' bed.

At first, Logan thought the moan was just James getting comfortable, but three or four moans later, he was seriously starting to rethink that assumption. In fact, the moans sounded a lot like the ones he himself made when he….jerked off. Logan instantly felt a slight twitch in his pajama bottoms at the thought of James jerking off just a couple feet away from him. Oh, dare he look? He just happened to be laying on his side, facing James' bed. Dare he take a peek?

Laying stark-still under his covers, Logan carefully peeped his eyes open, and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw. James lay on his bed a couple feet away…..he was shirtless…..his covers were kicked to the floor at the foot of his bed…..the moonlight streaming in through the window reflected perfectly across his gorgeous abs. But what got his attention first was the fact that James' grey pajama bottoms were pushed down just past his hips, and his hand was moving slowly up and down his hard, throbbing cock. The thick column of flesh stood out proudly from his body, and the precum gathered at the tip glistened in the moonlight. This was perhaps the hottest thing Logan had ever seen. No, it _was _the hottest thing Logan had ever seen!

Instead of just peeping, Logan suddenly found himself wide-eyed when James' hips jerked upward, and a guttural moan slipped past his lips. Luckily, James' eyes were closed, so he didn't notice the smart boy watching him. Logan was grateful for this because there was no way he could tear his eyes away from the focus of every sexual fantasy he'd ever had. Keeping his eyes locked on James' constantly-moving hand, Logan slowly snaked his own hand underneath his covers until he found the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He stole a quick glance at the pretty boy's face to make sure his eyes were still closed before slipping his hand into the front of his pajamas. He was so glad he never wore underwear to bed! To start with, he just gently rubbed his half-hard cock, and gave it a few light tugs. He instantly felt himself harden further, partly due to the erotic moans James was emitting. Logan stroked himself to match the pace of James' hand, just imagining that the pretty boy was the one touching him. He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape, and he arched into his own touch. Every now and then, he glanced at James' face to make sure his eyes were still closed. Every time he saw that they were, relief and pleasure rushed through his body. He could tell that James was getting ever closer to his own release by the way his hand was moving at a more sloppy and erratic pace. The thought of watching James come all over his perfect abs sent a shiver down Logan's spine, and a soft but audible moan slipped past his lips.

The moan was almost involuntary, and Logan tensed and froze as soon as he realized what he had done. His eyes darted to James' face, and his worst fear was confirmed: James had heard him and was staring at him. He tried to offer an explanation, but his voice died in his throat.

"Dude, are you watching me jerk off?" James asked, pausing the movements of his hand.

Logan's heart wrenched; he just knew James was going to yell at him and not want to have anything else to do with him.

"N-no! I-I was just, uhhh….." the smart boy stammered, fear gripping him like a vise.

"If you weren't watching me jerk off, what are you doing under your blanket?" James asked, noticing that one of Logan's hands was hidden under his covers, and he could tell by the angle of the outline of his arm where his hand was.

"N-nothing." Logan answered, mentally kicking himself for giving such a lame answer.

James raised his head off his pillow, giving Logan a suspicious look. He found it mildly amusing how the smart boy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Move the blanket." he said.

_Oh, shit! He knows I was watching him, and he's gonna see me hard, and he's gonna hate me! _

"Well, come on; move the blanket." James repeated when Logan didn't move.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip, and with a trembling hand, he pushed the covers down past his hips. He was so embarrassed, he just wanted to crawl under the bed and never come out.

"Well, it's obvious that you like what you see." James said.

"James….I-I'm sorry. I can explain, just….just don't hate me, please." Logan stammered, trying to avoid eye-contact with the pretty boy.

"Whatever it is, I could never hate you. You can explain everything later because I think there's a little something we need to take care of first."

Before Logan could say another word, James got out of his own bed, crossed the distance between them in one step, and crawled onto Logan's bed so he was straddling him. Everything seemed to go by in one quick motion for Logan; one second James was in his own bed, and the next, he was on top of him…..and both of them were aroused. For a moment, Logan just stared up at James with a look of surprise on his face. Was this really happening, or was it all another one of his many erotic dreams about the pretty boy?

After several seconds of staring into each others eyes, James leaned down and pressed his lips against Logan's. He felt the brunette boy tense slightly at the contact, but he relaxed and slowly started to kiss back when James brought his hands up to rub soothing circles across his t-shirt-covered chest and shoulders. Logan sighed softly, and just melted into the kiss. It was every bit as passionate and arousing as he'd imagined. James' lips were so soft from the generous amounts of lip balm he was always applying, and the closeness of his firm body made Logan's heart race. Without even thinking, the brunette boy rocked his hips up against James, a weak moan slipping past his lips.

James' cock twitched at Logan's delicious moan, and he lightly brushed his tongue against the smaller boy's bottom lip, just begging for access to his mouth. With pleasure and excitement coursing through his body, Logan gladly granted James that access. Both of them moaned simultaneously when their tongues clashed for the first time. Logan brought his hands up and ran them lightly all across James' bare back, marveling at how warm and soft and perfect his skin was.

"Mm, move your hands lower." the pretty boy moaned into Logan's mouth.

Logan quickly got the message, and tentatively slid his hands down so he was grabbing James' hips. The gruff moan that left James' lips sent shivers down his spine, which traveled straight to his dick. Finally after what seemed like forever, the two of them had to part the kiss in need of air. While they gasped softly for breath, Logan kept his hands planted firmly on James' hips as if he thought he might disappear at any moment.

"You're so hot, Logie." James whispered, causing the brunette boy to raise his eyebrows.

However, before Logan could say anything, James swooped in and attached his lips to his neck. At that point, Logan just seemed to loose all ability to speak. The feeling of James' warm, moist lips moving and nibbling across his neck sent sparks of pleasure through his entire body, and he couldn't help but moan and arch up against him.

"You like this, baby?" James moaned against Logan's neck.

_Wait, did he just call me…..baby? _

"Y-yeah!" Logan managed to gasp out as he raked his nails up James' back.

The pretty boy really seemed to like this because he let out a gruff moan, and lightly bit down on the soft skin between his lips. After he had finished ravishing Logan's neck, he leaned up to marvel at his handiwork, which consisted of a light purplish mark marring the once flawless skin.

"What do you want me to do next, Logie?" James asked in a low, breathy voice.

Oh, did he have to ask _that_? Logan had an endless list of answers to that question! James was right there in front of him. He was practically naked. He was hard. And he wanted _him_! This was almost too good to be true. Logan couldn't count the number of times he had dreamed about this. Oh, what to pick? What to pick?

"I want you inside me." the words just tumbled off his tongue almost before he had a chance to think.

The smile James had on his face instantly widened.

"What position?" he asked with a sexy flick of his eyebrows.

_Ugh, another impossible decision! _

"From…..behind?" Logan suggested with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Mm, sounds hot." the pretty boy moaned, "Get on all fours."

With that, James crawled off Logan, and stepped off the bed so he could completely remove his grey pajama bottoms. At the same time, Logan sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, then removed his own pajama bottoms the rest of the way. The two of them piled their clothes haphazardly on the floor between their beds. Now that he was totally naked in front of someone else for the first time, Logan suddenly felt his usual shyness creeping in. He also felt quite nervous all of the sudden; after all, he had never done anything sexual with another person before. A million questions just bounced around inside his head all at once.

_How is this gonna feel? Will it hurt? Will he go slow for me? Does he still think my scrawny, pale body is hot? How am I gonna sound? Ugh, I hope I don't sound weird. Oh, I know James gonna sound so sexy. He sounds sexy all the time! Wait, he's looking at me…..and smiling! Is he admiring me? Is the amazingly-gorgeous James Diamond admiring me? _

"Well? What are you waiting for?" James asked from where he stood next to Logan's bed.

"N-nothing." Logan quickly answered as he snapped back into reality.

As James crawled back onto the bed, Logan quickly switched positions so he was on all-fours with his backside facing the pretty boy. Scooting closer behind Logan, James gently kneed his legs apart, his dick throbbing at the sight of the brunette boy's perfect virgin hole. As he raked his eyes up and down Logan's naked form, he could tell that he was tense and perhaps nervous.

"It's okay, Logie. Just relax." he uttered softly as he ran his hands across Logan's back and pert hips.

Logan was comforted slightly by the tenderness in James' voice, but he couldn't seem to shake that last bit of nervousness that was ever present in his mind. He was broken out of his thoughts when James brought his left hand around to his face.

"Get 'em nice and wet." he said, pressing his first two fingers against the brunette boy's bottom lip.

Logan knew what was coming next, so he quickly did as he was told. His confidence was boosted somewhat when he heard James moan low in his throat. Almost all nervousness and trepidation melted away when the pretty boy rubbed his hard cock against the sensitive area between his hips. When James was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of Logan's mouth, and brought them around to his tight hole. The smaller boy gasped softly when James began exploring with his wet fingers. First, he simply massaged the wetness around Logan's hole, but soon, he ventured out a bit by carefully inserting a single finger inside him.

"Relax, baby." James breathed when he saw the muscles of Logan's back tense up.

Logan couldn't help but smile to himself a little; hearing James call him that was like music to his ears. The feeling of one finger being inside him didn't exactly hurt; it just felt different and perhaps a bit uncomfortable at first…..however, that didn't last long. Once he loosened up and James started moving his finger in and out, he was surprised by how good it felt.

"P-put another one in." Logan breathed in a lustful voice as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Mm, you like that, huh?" James moaned, clearly amused and excited by the smaller boy's enthusiasm.

Logan answered him by pushing his hips back against the invading digit inside him. Deciding Logan was loosened up enough, James carefully added a second finger to one already inside the smart boy. He was rewarded by a soft gasp and by Logan spreading his legs a bit wider. James couldn't wait for his achingly hard cock to receive the same attention his fingers were getting.

"Ugh, James, that feels so _good_!" Logan sighed, putting particular emphasis on the last word.

James couldn't help but smile to himself as he continued to finger the smaller boy, gradually opening him up for what was to soon happen. A couple minutes later, both of them knew they were ready when James pulled three of his fingers out of Logan's willing body.

"Mmm, you ready for this?" the pretty boy moaned as he lightly slapped Logan's hip with his dick.

"Oh, you know I am." Logan quickly answered.

James wasted no time in spitting in his hand, and using the moisture to thoroughly slick his throbbing cock. He then scooted up closer behind Logan, placed one hand on the smaller boy's hip, and held his own cock at the base to guide it into position. He nudged the head against Logan's virgin entrance, applying slow and gentle pressure until he slipped in about an inch. A barely audible gasp from Logan signaled him to pause.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Logan gasped, "Just gimme a sec."

James gladly did so, and when he felt Logan loosen up, he cautiously eased a bit further in. He moaned softly at the feeling of being slowly surrounded by Logan's warm tightness, and he gently kneaded the smaller boy's hips to help relax him. Once the initial pain ebbed away, Logan found that he loved the feeling of being penetrated. It was new and different, and the fact that it was James who was with him made it all the more exciting. The pretty boy was completely sheathed inside him, so he could feel how hard and ready he was…..how hard and ready was for _him_.

"I won't move until you're ready." James muttered as he leaned over Logan's body to lightly nibble along his neck and shoulders.

"I'm ready!" Logan gasped, pushing back a little against the pretty boy.

James grinned at this as he leaned back up, and braced his hands against either side of Logan's hips. With his heart racing with arousal and excitement, he slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside Logan. He paused for a brief moment to increase the anticipation before thrusting back in. A jolt of pleasure unlike anything either of them had ever felt before shot through their bodies, causing both of them to moan loudly. James quickly regained his composure, and thrust in again. His eyes fluttered shut as he was met by another wave of pleasure.

"Mmm, harder!" Logan moaned wantonly.

How could James resist an erotic order like that? His grip on Logan's hips tightened noticeably as he slammed himself harder into him. The sight of Logan arching his back while he moaned loudly and pushed back against him turned James on more than anything he'd ever experience before.

"How does that feel, Logie? Mm, you like it?" the pretty boy gruffly whispered.

"Ugh, it makes me wanna jump off the bed!" Logan answered, "Y-your dick feels so good!"

James responded by giving the smaller boy a sensual slap to the ass. The pricks of pain mingled with the pleasure coursing through Logan's body to create one perfect sensation that just made his head spin. He couldn't help the choked cry of ecstasy that escaped his lips.

Considering the fact that both of them had already been highly aroused for a little while before they even started having sex, both of them could feel their orgasms fast approaching just around the corner. Wanting Logan's first time to be the most incredible experience of his life, James changed the angle of his thrusting, and started searching out that one special spot that would send the smaller boy over the edge. He knew he had found it when Logan cried out again, and dropped to his elbows so his body was angled toward him.

"J-James! Ngh, hit there again!" Logan gasped, "I-I think I'm close!"

The pretty boy could also feel his own release just around the corner, so he gladly complied with the smaller boy's plea. The pleasure-filled whimper that escaped Logan's lips sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't wait to hear what illicit sounds Logan would emit when he finally came…..and with the harsh assault on his sweet spot, that didn't take long.

When the tingling sensation in the pit of Logan's stomach finally reached its peak, it exploded into the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. The sensations seized his body and refused to let go until he had shouted his lover's name to the stars. He cried out louder than he probably should have, considering that it was the middle of the night and everyone else was trying to sleep, but he couldn't help it; this was his first sexual encounter with another person. No, not just another person; it was with _James_: the tall, talented pretty boy he'd had a crush on since middle school.

Just as Logan started coming and his muscles tightened significantly around James' cock, the pretty boy came, too, his hips shuddering as he did.

"L-Logie!" James gasped and groaned at the same time as his own orgasm washed over him.

He gripped Logan's hips hard enough to bruise, but neither of them cared. In fact, Logan enjoyed the tiny pricks of pain that mingled with the euphoric sensations coursing through him. When he felt James' warm cum filling his insides, he gripped the sheet in his fists and couldn't help but think, _Oh, my God! It's finally happened! _

Once the last waves of pleasure washed over them, those waves receded, leaving them temporarily nothing more than hot, quivering piles of flesh and particular body fluids. They collapsed against the bed simultaneously in a tangle of sweaty limbs. The only sounds that filled the room was that of their heavy breathing and occasional soft whimper or moan. Resting his head against Logan's shoulder, James brought one of his hands up to tangle their fingers together. The brunette boy smiled weakly at the sweet gesture, and gave James' hand a light squeeze.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." James whispered into Logan's ear, finally breaking the near silence.

"Mm, same here." Logan whispered back, craning his neck as much as he could to look at the pretty boy.

James pressed a loving kiss to Logan's slightly sweaty cheek before leaning up to pull out of him as carefully has he could. He felt a pang of guilt when Logan hissed softly in pain. He then flopped over next to Logan on the bed, the mattress squeaking softly when he landed. Logan tiredly wriggled around so he was laying on his side facing James, who instantly reached over to pull him in close. Neither of them bothered to retrieve the covers, which were now in a crumpled heap in the floor at the foot of the bed. Both of them were thoroughly exhausted, so it didn't take them long for them to fall into a blissful sleep, their heads resting next to each other and their limbs a tangled mess.

The next morning, Logan woke up before James, which was nothing new; he was almost always the first one up in the morning in the apartment. When he peeped his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was the fact that James was still in bed with him; the pretty boy hadn't gotten up in the middle of the night and changed beds, and the whole experience of last night hadn't been a dream.

Logan smiled as he admired the person laying next to him. The early morning sun streaming in through the window bathed both their naked bodies in warmth, and it seemed to make James' slightly-tanned skin glow softly. His normally perfect hair was disheveled a bit, and his cheeks were still tinted a soft rosy color from their vigorous activities of last night. Logan briefly wondered what James was dreaming about behind his softly-lidded eyes. _Is he dreaming about me? Does he even love me? _

Logan had no idea where that second thought came from, but it quickly made the smile disappear from his face. When he thought about it, the events of last night did seem sort of random. James had showed no sexual interest in him previously, and he wondered if James just called him 'baby' as a place-filler to make his dirty-talk sound better. _Did _James love him?

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Logan carefully extricated himself from James' loose hold, and made his way over to the adjoining bathroom. After he had relieved himself, he set to work at brushing his teeth as he did every morning. Once he finished with that, he placed his toothbrush back in its usual spot in a cup next to the sink, and stepped back into the bedroom. He walked quietly so as not to wake James, who was still slumbering away in his bed…..displayed in all his perfect naked glory, the sunlight blanketing him in warmth….._God, he's so hot!_

Logan once again shook those thoughts from his head, not wanting to get his hopes up that James actually loved him. Sighing softly, he bent over to pick up his blue-plaid pajama bottoms that had been carelessly discarded to the floor last night. Just as he slid them on and was reaching for his t-shirt, he heard the soft rustling of sheets followed by a familiar voice saying, "Good morning, sexy."

Normally, a greeting like that from James would have been music to Logan's ears, but right now, it was a painful reminder of the impending question in Logan's head: Did James love him, or was he just a one-time booty-call?

"Hey." Logan simply answered, trying to avoid eye-contact with the pretty boy.

James instantly sensed that something was wrong by Logan's demeanor and the sad tone in his voice. He quickly got up, and walked around the foot of the bed just as Logan straightened from picking up his t-shirt.

"What's wrong, Logie?" he asked, smoothing a hand across the bare skin of the smart boy's back.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you about something." Logan said quietly as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

James was quick to join him, and he gazed at him with a concerned look through the tense silence that enveloped them.

"James….last night, did you have sex with me because you love me or just because you were horny and I was there?" Logan finally asked.

"Because I love you, of course. I wouldn't just take advantage of you; you're my best friend." James answered.

"But….you've never showed any interest in me before; you've just been chasing girls for as long as I can remember." Logan argued.

"Well, for as long as _I _can remember, I've had a huge crush on you, and I didn't think you would ever love me back, so I tried to cover up my feelings by chasing girls, and I've been too scared to say anything because I didn't want to loose you as a friend." James explained, "I really do love you."

The pretty boy annunciated his last sentence by placing a hand on top of Logan's, which rested between them. Logan stared at their point of contact for a moment before shifting his gaze to James' face.

"You really mean all that?" he asked.

"Yes. How can I prove it to you?" James said.

Logan thought for a moment, and a sly idea popped into his head.

"I think a kiss oughtta do it." he answered with his signature crooked smile.

James smiled as well; by now, he knew that Logan believed him, and he was just trying to entice him…..which was working like a charm. Scooting closer to him, James leaned in, tilting his head just so. The close proximity of their bodies excited Logan, and when their lips finally connected, his heart skipped a beat as if they were kissing for the first time. James moved his lips gently against Logan's, his body tingling inside at how amazing it felt. Logan's lips were so soft and perfect, just the way he imagined they would be.

Their lips made a soft click as they finally parted, and rested their foreheads together. For several seconds, the room was totally silent while James waited patiently for Logan to voice his thoughts.

"I love you." the brunette boy finally whispered.

James smiled tenderly, and gave Logan's hand a loving squeeze.

"I love you, too, baby."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
